


Moulin Rouge - (Victor x Yuuri)

by TierKitchiero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Can -Can Dancer Victor, Christian! Yuuri, Comedy, Dancing and Singing, Dark! JJ, Duke JJ, Everything gets darker and darker after chapter 8, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Satine! Victor, Smut, Surprise Ending, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov wearing dresses and make up, Writer Yuuri, implied / referenced prostitution, victor is yurio's protector
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: Historia ambientada en el París bohemio de 1899.Yuuri es un joven japonés que llega a París persiguiendo su sueño de convertirse en un escritor bohemio listo para deleitar al mundo con sus escritos basados en lo que más cree en la vida, la belleza, la libertad, la verdad y el amor.Por azares del destino conoce a Victor la estrella del club nocturno "Moulin Rouge", el cual es famoso por sus bailes llenos de sensualidad y su enorme belleza.Una noche de confusión los lleva al amor más grande de su vida, pero, en un mundo en el que todo se vale excepto enamorarse nada es fácil.





	1. Los Hijos de la Revolución

_**“The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return”** _

“Lo mejor que aprenderás es amar y ser amado a cambio”

 

_“El Moulin Rouge, un club nocturno, salón de baile y burdel gobernado por Yakov Feltsman, un reino de placeres nocturnos donde los ricos y poderosos iban y jugaban con las jóvenes y hermosas criaturas del bajo mundo. El más hermoso de todos ellos era el hombre que yo amaba Victor Nikiforov, un cortesano que vendía su amor a los hombres lo llamaban “El Diamante Deslumbrante” y él era la estrella del Moulin Rouge…”_

 

Yuuri Katsuki era un joven escritor de apenas 23 años cuando llegó a París en el verano de 1889 el “Verano del Amor”, en ese momento él no sabía nada sobre el Moulin Rouge, Yakov Feltsman ni de Victor. El mundo estaba envuelto en una revolución bohemia y Yuuri había viajado desde una pequeña ciudad en Japón llamada Hasetsu para poder ser parte de esta.

Dejando todo atrás y con muy poco dinero en la bolsa se mudó a una colina muy cerca de París y con mucha suerte encontró un viejo, barato y muy pequeño departamento en renta en una villa llamada Montmartre, la cuál era el centro del mundo bohemio y no como su padre lo había descrito “un antro de pecado”.

Las calles estaban llenas de músicos, pintores, escritores, un sinfín número de artistas que se hacían llamar “Los hijos de la revolución” y el joven japonés moría por ser parte de ellos, la más grande ilusión que tenía era escribir historias maravillosas inspiradas en sus más grandes creencias de la vida, la belleza, la libertad, la verdad y en la que más creía sobre todas las cosas: el amor.

Su padre había hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, “Siempre con tu ridícula obsesión con el amor” fueron las últimas palabras que lo escucho decir antes de salir por la puerta de la casa a la cual no pensaba regresar.

Yuuri se sentía confiado en su aventura, cuando llegó y se instaló en el departamentito tenía miles de ideas y planes para comenzar a escribir y cambiar el mundo, se sentó frente a su máquina de escribir listo para comenzar cuando se dio cuenta que tenía solo un pequeño problema, nunca se había enamorado.

En medio de su divagación y preocupación, escuchó un gran estruendo sobre él, asustado por el ruido corrió hacia la esquina contraria para tratar de protegerse del repentino derrumbe de su techo, la habitación se llenó de polvo y cuando este se dispersó, se dio cuenta que había un hombre suizo inconsciente colgando de un gigantesco hoyo que se había hecho en el techo.

Ni dos minutos pasaron cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y un joven de piel morena entró vestido de monja.

 ─ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? ─ saludó alegremente ─ Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, disculpa todo este alboroto estábamos ensayando una obra ─ dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuri estaba extremadamente confundido con la situación y lo único que pudo decir fue “¿Una obra?”

El joven emocionado comenzó a explicarle que se trataba de un show muy moderno llamado “Espectáculo Espectacular” que presentarían ante una persona muy importante.

 ─ ¡Se desarrolla en Suiza! ─ le dijo Phichit emocionado dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró confundido sin saber muy bien que decir.

 ─ Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? ─ le preguntó Yuuri queriendo cambiar de tema, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al hombre de cabellos teñidos de rubio que colgaba del techo.

 ─ ¡Ah! Él es Chris sufre de Narcolepsia*, se pondrá bien ─ dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a la situación.

─ ¿Narcolepsia?  ─ preguntó Yuuri confundido, nunca había escuchado hablar de lo que sea de lo que el moreno le estaba hablando.

─ Un momento está bien y al siguiente… ─ Phichit hizo un sonido de ronquido mientras cerraba los ojos pretendiendo estar dormido ─ … se cae inconsciente─ termino con una risita, su risa fue interrumpida por tres hombres que repentinamente se asomaron a través del hoyo en el techo

─ ¿Cómo está? ─ Preguntó uno malhumorado que tenía un look bastante exótico. Yuuri no pudo evitar examinar curioso la sombra morada que usaba en los parpados, la cual contrastaba muchísimo con el azul eléctrico que usaba en los labios. El hombre usaba el cabello corto y negro, con un copete tan cuadrado que lucía como si lo recortara con una regla, sin embargo, todo el detalle en su rostro se perdía ante el extraño atuendo de lentejuelas moradas y azules que llevaba puesto.

Contestando a su pregunta, Phichit se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a picar si delicadeza una de las costillas de Chris, el suizo ni se inmutó ante el toque lo cual hizo que el excéntrico hombre soltara un bufido.

─ ¡Genial! Ahora que el suizo está inconsciente, no tendremos la obra lista para que la pueda evaluar el financiero mañana ─ dijo en un tono increíblemente molesto dirigiéndose a Phichit, como si el joven moreno tuviera la culpa de la condición de su amigo.

─ Phichit, yo tengo que terminar la música ─ interrumpió apenado un joven de cabellos dorados y barba cerrada del mismo color que se encontraba situado a la izquierda del tipo de labios pintados. A pesar de que el joven muchacho no iba con las mimas pintas que el otro Yuuri no pudo evitar notar el extraño traje azul eléctrico que usaba.

─ No se preocupen alguien más puede hacer el papel… ─ dijo Phichit confiado sonriéndole a sus amigos mirando de arriba abajo al confundido escritor.

 ─ ¿Dónde diablos encontraremos a alguien que haga el papel de un joven y sensible pastor suizo?….─ preguntó molesto el de labios morados.

Yuuri no supo ni como, pero 10 minutos después se encontraba en el departamento de arriba suplantando al suizo inconsciente, lo obligaron a ponerse un disfraz de pastor que lo hacía ver ridículo y lo hicieron subir a una vieja escalera de madera para aparentar que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña.

El grupo de hombres tenían armado un pequeño escenario que representaba los Alpes suizos, junto a este había un pequeño piano totalmente desafinado en el que alegremente tocaba el hombre de barba cuyo nombre aprendió era Emil a su lado haciendo ruidos con copas de agua se encontraba, otro muchacho de largos cabellos castaños, el cual era mucho más joven que todos y se había presentado ante Yuuri como Leo.

Phichit por su parte estaba al pie de “los Alpes” vestido de monja cantando al son de los ruidos que producían Emil y Leo. Al otro extremo del “escenario” supervisando el escenario, el guion y sus movimientos se encontraba el hombre exótico cuyo nombre era Georgi, el cual se encontraba terriblemente molesto pues sus compañeros no podían darle vida a su visión.

─ “Las colinas reviven con las sinfonías eufónicas de contrapunto” ─ cantaba Phichit a todo pulmón totalmente desafinado mientras Emil y Leo aparte de producir la “música” hacían “efectos especiales” con unas ollas que tenían cerca de ellos.

 ─ ¡BASTA! ─ gritó enojado Georgi ─ ¡Paren con ese zumbido insufrible!, ¡Ahoga mis palabras! ─ se acercó amenazante a Emil quien lo miraba sorprendido y le dijo ─ Por favor limítate a producir solamente una melodía suave con el piano ─

A Yuuri le pareció que tenían diferencias artísticas entre ellos y no le pareció raro cuando comenzaron una discusión acalorada acerca del guion de Georgi.

Yuuri los observaba incomodo desde la escalera

─ No creo que una monja realmente se exprese así de una colina, ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos? ─ dijo Leo tranquilo a lo que Georgie pareció ofendido.

─ ¡Si, muy buena idea! Qué tal algo como, “Las colinas reviven entonando el contra punto” ─ saltó Emil entusiasmado entonando de nuevo un insoportable ruido en el piano.

─ No, no ─ Dijo Phichit ─ “Las colinas se estremecen…” ─

No pudo terminar su idea, pues de repente Chris quien había estado inconsciente todo ese rato sobre un sucio colchón en una esquina del cuarto, saltó de este para gritar “Las colinas se humanizan con melodías sinfónicas” Todos lo miraron confundidos y este volvió a perder la conciencia y cayó de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Yuuri sabía exactamente que palabras quedarían perfectas y quería decirlas, pero los otros cuatro no le prestaban atención, cada vez decían cosas más absurdas y Georgi estaba cada vez más enojado, desesperado porque no le hacían caso a Yuuri no le quedó otra más que comenzar a cantar tan fuerte como pudo al tono de la melodía que habían estado tocando

─ “Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música” ─ todos se callaron al instante en que lo escucharon, pues había sonado hermoso a diferencia del canto de Phichit.

Repentinamente Chris se levantó excitado ─ “Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música” ¡ME ENCANTA! ─ dijo saltando de emoción por las palabras del japonés.

─ “Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música” ─ repitieron Leo y Emil al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Encaja perfecto! ─ dijo el de barba encantado, Yuuri al ver que ya tenía la atención de todos siguió cantando.

─ “Con canciones que han entonado durante miles de años” ─ Todos excepto Georgi, soltaron grititos emocionados viendo deleitados al joven japonés.

─ ¡Increíble! ¡Georgi, deberían de escribir la obra juntos! ─ Dijo Phichit señalando al nombrado, pero viendo a Yuuri con admiración.

 ─ ¡¿Cómo dices?! ─ dijo el de los labios pintados creyendo haber escuchado mal, ya que la sugerencia de Phichit era algo que definitivamente no quería escuchar

─Honestamente, tus ideas no son muy buenas─ se sinceró Leo encogiéndose de hombros.

Totalmente ofendido por el comentario del joven castaño, Georgi se dirigió hacia la puerta gritando un muy fuerte “Me largo de aquí, ¡HASTA NUNCA!” al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo tras de él.

Ninguno de los cuatro hombres pareció afectado por la salida de Georgi, por el contrario, se veían extremadamente emocionados.

─ Por tu primer trabajo en París ─ Dijo Phichit mientras sorbía un extraño líquido verde de una copa de cristal que Yuuri no sabía de donde había sacado.

─ Phichit espera, Yakov nunca lo aceptara ─ le dijo en un susurro preocupado Emil al moreno, Phichit le quitó importancia a su preocupación moviendo una mano.

 ─ ¿Alguna vez has escrito una obra de teatro? ─ preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose a Yuuri el cual seguía confundido y sobre el último peldaño de la escalera.

─ No ─ contesto sincero el japonés, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera.

─ ¡Ah, que importa! ¡El chico tiene talento! ─ gritó Chris entusiasmado mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Yuuri y se posicionaba junto a él─ ¡Me gusta! ─ Al decir esto estiro los brazos y toco la entrepierna de Yuuri el cual jadeo por el repentino contacto, el suizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho quito la mano inmediatamente, aunque no parecía apenado en lo más minimo, ─ No se rían, solo me gusta su talento ─ dijo y de inmediato se alejó del joven japonés.

Por su parte Phichit comenzó a agrupar a sus amigos y emocionado comenzó a hablarles en susurros.

─ “Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música”, con Yuuri podremos escribir el show bohemio revolucionario con el que siempre soñamos ─ Chris y Leo asintieron alegremente ante estas palabras mientras Yuuri comenzaba a bajar de la escalera para poder escuchar lo que los hombres decían.

─ Pero ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Yakov? ─ preguntó Emil preocupado a sus amigos, para Phichit convencer al principal director del show le parecía un juego de niños pues tenía un gran plan.

 ─ Victor─ les dijo emocionado en un susurro, ─ Vestiremos a Yuuri elegantemente y lo presentaremos como un importante y famoso escritor japonés ─ comenzó a compartir su plan entusiasmado ─ Una vez que Victor escuche su hermosa poesía, quedara impactado e insistirá en que Yuuri escriba la obra ─ dijo con un tono triunfal.

Yuuri no entendía que estaba pasando así que, Phichit emocionado le dijo que la obra era para el Moulin Rouge, un famoso club nocturno que estaba lleno de hermosas criaturas que bailaban al ritmo del can-can, y que estas serían las principales estrellas del show.

Yuuri por su parte comenzaba a sentirse ansioso pues no se creía capaz de lograr aquella misión, repentinamente podía escuchar la voz de su padre retumbar en sus oídos mientras le decia “Vas a terminar desperdiciando tu vida con un bailarín de can-can del Moulin Rouge”. Asustado intentó escapar y regresar a salvo a su casa a través del hoyo que se había hecho en el techo en el cual habían colocado una escalera para poder subir como si de un dúplex se tratara.

─ ¡No puedo escribir una obra para el Moulin Rouge! ─ gritó el japonés tratando de huir bajando por la escalera del hoyo.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ preguntó Leo confundido, tomándolo del brazo para intentar detenerlo.

─ ¡No sé si soy un bohemio revolucionario! ─ contestó Yuuri como excusa, rogándole al cielo que lo dejaran huir.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ respondieron los otros cuatro mientras se amontonaban alrededor del agujero pera poder ver al japonés desde todos los ángulos.

 ─ ¿Crees en la belleza? ─ Le preguntó Phichit emocionado.

─ Si ─ contestó Yuuri sincero.

─ ¿En la libertad? ─ preguntó Chris exaltado.

─ Si, claro ─ contesto de nuevo el nervioso escritor.

─ ¿En la verdad? ─ pregunto esta vez Emil luciendo esperanzado.

─ Por supuesto ─ Yuuri cada vez se emocionaba más, ante las preguntas pues esas eran las cosas en las que más creía en la vida.

─ ¿Y qué hay del amor? ─ preguntó por último Leo, los ojos de Yuuri brillaron ante la pregunta.

─ ¿El amor?, por sobre todo creo en el amor, el amor es como oxígeno, el amor lo es todo… ─ los cuatro lo miraban maravillados, deleitados ante su emoción y sus palabras. ─… el amor nos eleva ¡Todo los que se necesita es amor! ─ todos soltaron de nuevo grititos emocionados después de esa respuesta.

─ ¿Ves? ¡No puedes engañarnos! ¡Eres la voz de los hijos de la revolución! ─ dijo Phichit entusiasmado levantando su copa de nuevo que en algún momento había vuelto a llenar con el líquido verde.

─ ¡No puedes engañarnos! ─ corearon los otros tres mientras ayudaban a Yuuri a subir de nuevo por la escalera.

 ─ ¡Brindemos por el escritor del primer show de los bohemios! ─ gritó Phichit mientras juntaba cinco copas y las llenaba con el líquido verde. Emil y Leo pusieron cuadros de azúcar sobre las copas y los fundieron, haciendo que el cuarto se llenara de un aroma dulzón. Chris por su parte, entusiasmado tomo a Yuuri del rostro y a pesar de que el japonés se resistió se acercó a darle dos besos en cada mejilla, todos estaban eufóricos pues todo había resultado perfecto, brindaron entusiasmados y le dieron a Yuuri su primera copa de Absenta.

Minutos después de que Yuuri y sus nuevos amigos bebieran por completo el licor verde comenzaron a sentir los efectos, se alistaron con sus mejores ropas y se dirigieron entusiasmados hacia el Moulin Rouge el cual se encontraba sumamente cerca de ahí, en el camino alegremente cantaban la canción que habían compuesto con Yuuri horas atrás.

El japonés se sentía extasiado, esa noche debía recitar su poesía al tal Victor y así lograr lo que tanto tiempo había deseado escribir acerca de sus creencias más valiosas, poco se imaginó que al cruzar el umbral del Moulin Rouge su vida cambiaria para siempre.

 

 


	2. El Diamante Deslumbrante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri entra por primera vez al Moulin Rouge y Victor hace su primera aparición.

“Salimos hacia el Moulin Rouge, en donde yo recitaría mi poesía para Victor. Poco imaginé que mi vida cambiaria para siempre al cruzar esas puertas rojas, pues me esperaba más que Yakov Feltsman y sus “Diamond Dogs”…”

 

En cuanto Yuuri vislumbró la imponente entrada del Moulin Rouge quedó impactado, era una edificación gigantesca que emulaba un molino rojo, el cual estaba repleto por centelleantes luces del mismo color.

  
En la calle afuera del recinto había muchísima gente, en su mayoría elegantes caballeros de todas las edades vestidos de caros fracs y sombreros de copa, algunos iban a acompañados de también elegantes damas que estaban ansiosas por poder presenciar los salvajes y eróticos bailes, los cuales eran la atracción principal del lugar.

  
Había también muchos jóvenes hombres y mujeres con atuendos brillantes y maquillaje excéntrico, los cuales le hicieron recordar a Georgi, los cuales se paseaban alegremente invitando a la gente a entrar con sonrisas sugestivas y frases como “Esta será la mejor noche de tú vida” entre otras.

  
Phichit y sus amigos se paseaban como dueños del lugar, saludando con la mano y sonrisas a muchos al pasar. Cuando pasaron la primera entrada de las dos que había en el recinto, se escucharon repentinamente un coro de gritos a la lejanía.

  
─ ¡Phichito! ─ Dos bellas mujeres que se acercaron corriendo al moreno y lo tomaron cada una por un brazo.

  
─ Que bueno que estas aquí cariño, te estábamos esperando ─ dijo una después de darle un beso en la mejilla, la muchacha tenía el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros y más rojo de lo que Yuuri había visto nunca antes en su vida, usaba un bonito y escotado vestido color azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus grandes ojos del mismo color y le enmarcaba la torneada figura.

  
─ ¡Si! Yakov dijo que después del espectáculo tenías que ir a verle. El inversionista vendrá esta noche y todo tiene que estar listo para mañana, ¿Dónde está Georgi? ─ preguntó la otra muchacha la cual tenía el cabello largo, negro y liso el cual le caía por la espalada hasta la cintura, usaba un vestido idéntico al de la otra, aunque el suyo era violeta igual que sus bellas pupilas.

  
─ Georgi voló con sus propias alas, no se preocupen más por el ─ dijo el moreno divertido mientras dirigía a las muchachas hacia Yuuri ─ Está a es nuestra salvación. Mila, Sala les presento al futuro de la revolución bohemia, Yuuri Katsuki ─ el nombrado sonrió nervioso ante el escrutinio en el que las muchachas lo tenían.

  
─ Llegó directo de Japón como caído del cielo, cuando escuchen sus ideas ya ni se acordarán del otro payaso ─ dijo Emil mientras intentaba acercarse a abrazar la pelirroja, la cual esquivo al muchacho de cabellos dorados y soltó a Phichit para correr a resguardase tras Sala.

  
─ ¿Están locos? Yakov se pondrá furioso, no podemos cambiar de escritor de un día para otro, sobre todo cuando el inversionista viene hoy. ─ la pelinegra se mostraba nerviosa por las noticias.  
Repentinamente se acercó al grupo un joven alto, moreno y de facciones cuadradas, que, a pesar de llevar puesto un atuendo alegre y brillante, el cual consistía en un chaleco corto plateado con brillos que remarcaba su musculosa figura, a juego con un sombrero de copa y un corbatín del mismo color y usaba un pantalón negro igual brilloso que hacía contraste con el resto del atuendo, tenía una expresión sumamente seria.

  
─ Mila, Sala, es hora de que vayan a prepararse, el show comenzara en cualquier minuto ─ dijo con voz grabe y fuerte dirigiéndose a las muchachas.

  
─ ¡Hombre, Otabek! ¡cuánto tiempo! ─ Lo saludó alegremente Leo, el serio muchacho simplemente dio un asentimiento de cabeza ante sus palabras, antes de comenzar a alejarse por donde había llegado.

  
─ ¡Ese Otabek siempre igual de serio! ─ suspiró Leo tristemente ante la seca actitud del joven.

  
─ Ya sabes que no sonríe a menos de que seas un hada rusa ─ dijo Sala con una risita mientras comenzaba a alejarse del grupo.

  
─ Bueno al rato te vemos Phichito, ¿Estarás en tu lugar de siempre? ─ preguntó alegre la pelirroja mientras tomaba de la mano de su amiga y comenzaba a alejarse con ella, el moreno solo le asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a llevar a sus amigos a la siguiente entrada.

  
Yuuri quedó estupefacto cuando por fin accedieron, el lugar era gigantesco por dentro tanto que parecía una gran sala de conciertos circular, contaba con un segundo piso desde el que se podía ver todo el recinto. También había un balcón al fondo que al parecer era el lugar para una banda de música la cual se estaba preparando para comenzar la noche. Justo en el centro en lugar de escenario, como Yuuri lo había esperado, había una gran pista circular de baile con mesitas redondas alrededor de esta, las cuales comenzaban rápidamente a llenarse de gente.

  
─ Por aquí está mi mesa ─ dijo alegre Phichit invitándolo a seguirlo. La mesa del moreno era una de las mejores del lugar, se encontraba en el segundo piso donde claramente se podía admirar toda la pista.

  
─ ¿No está mal cierto? ─ le pregunto Chris al japonés con una sonrisa.

  
─ No ─ contestó Yuuri sincero, embelesado viendo con detalle todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

  
Los bohemios se instalaron en la mesa, rápidamente una mesera llegó sonriente y como parecía que era costumbre, les dejo unas copas y una botella de licor sobre la mesa. Phichit le dio las gracias, para después sonreírle pícaramente y darle una juguetona nalgada, la joven se alejó sonrojada y riendo por la acción. Yuuri sorprendido por el intercambio apenas notó cuando las luces bajaron de intensidad y la multitud presente soltó un grito emocionado.

  
Yuuri fijó su vista hacía la gran pista de baile y notó como la banda comenzaba a tocar una rápida y rítmica melodía. Repentinamente, decenas de bailarines con vestidos y trajes coloridos comenzaron a salir por todas partes invitando a los presentes a unirse al baile, sin pensarlo un segundo, los bohemios se unieron contentos jalando a Yuuri para que bailara con ellos.

  
Dejándose llevar por la alegre melodía y el ajenjo aún presente en su sistema, Yuuri pensó que todo parecía una gran fiesta en lugar de un show.

  
De la nada, un hombre regordete que usaba un escandaloso traje rojo y un sombreo de copa negro salió sosteniendo un micrófono y cantando alegremente al son de la canción sobre como estar en el Moulin Rouge los distraería de su monótona vida y los haría pasar la noche de su vida.

  
Yuuri no tuvo ni preguntar de quien se trataba pues como introducción alguien de la banda dijo en ese momento “Es hora de que se diviertan con Yakov Feltsman y sus Diamond Dogs”.  
Yakov, estaba escoltado por todos los amigos de Phichit quienes también bailaban alegres. Reconoció a Mila, Sala y Otabek quienes provocaban asistentes a su paso, pero a diferencia de los demás bailarines no se quedaban con algún cliente que exigiera su compañía.

  
Emil quien felizmente bailaba con un muchacho, al ver la cara de confusión de Yuuri ante la escena, rápidamente le explicó que sus amigos al ser parte de la mejor “mercancía” de Yakov los llamaban “Diamond Dogs” y la gente tenía que pagar dinero por su compañía. Yuuri ante la explicación, pudo notar como claramente el atractivo físico de sus conocidos era mayor que el del resto de los bailarines.

 

Chris al notar a Yuuri pasmado viendo a los Diamond Dogs creyó que el japonés estaba incomodo entre tanta gente y le ofreció otra copa del líquido verde.

  
─ Para que te relajes─ le susurró el suizo al oído, el japonés la aceptó y la tomó de un solo trago sintiendo como el licor comenzaba a hacer efecto.

  
Después de un rato las luces le parecieron más intensas y la música más amena, Yuuri poco a poco se fue soltando y sin pensarlo mucho ya se encontraba bailando contento con una bailarina quien se le había acercado, sus acompañantes que también estaban bajo los efectos del ajenjo lo miraban divertidos bailando a su propio ritmo.

  
Repentinamente, la música paró y como si hubiera estado ensayado los asistentes dejaron solo a los bailarines en el centro de la pista. Leo tomó a Yuuri del brazo y lo encaminó de vuelta a la mesa, por su parte Yakov subió al balcón de la banda y desde ahí comenzó a hablar en el micrófono.

  
─ Es hora del Can-Can ─ el grito de la multitud ante sus palabras fue ensordecedor, al centro de la pista estaban Sala y Mila rodeadas de un montón de bailarinas que llevan vestidos con faldas gigantescas listas para comenzar con el espectáculo. La música cambió de ritmo y las muchachas comenzaron a levantar sus faldas para que todos los presentes pudieran verles las piernas mientras seguían una complicada coreografía. Algunos otros bailarines se encontraban regados por el lugar haciendo los mismos movimientos entre las mesas y dando bailes privados a clientes adinerados.

  
El ambiente continuó alegre hasta que repentinamente el grupo cinco de bailarinas del centro de la pista, las cuales eran parte de los “Diamond Dogs”, se concentraron en una esquina de la pista. Yuuri notó como muchos caballeros se colocaron al centro de esta impacientes, como si supieran lo que iba a suceder después.

  
La música paró de golpe nuevamente y el recinto quedó en silencio cuando la luz se apagó y solo un foco iluminaba el techo en el centro de la pista. Una lluvia de confeti plateado apareció y todos los asistentes voltearon expectantes hacia el techo.

  
─ ¡Es él! ¡El Diamante Deslumbrante! ¡Es Victor! ─ dijo Phichit a Yuuri en un susurro emocionado.

  
Y como si un hechizo se apoderara del lugar la persona más bella que Yuuri había visto en la vida comenzó a descender como un ángel sentado en un columpio, ataviado en un corsé negro con detalles plateados, que hacía contraste con su pálida piel. El hermoso hombre tenía hermoso cabello largo y plateado, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta y escondido con un pequeño sombrero de copa, que también tenía detalles plateados a juego con el corsé. Desde donde estaba, Yuuri notó que sus ojos lucían como dos hermosos zafiros y estaban delineados con poco maquillaje que contrastaban con carnosos labios rosas.

  
Yuuri no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo lo que había escuchado sobre la belleza del diamante se había quedado corto con la realidad. Rompiendo el silencio, el ángel comenzó a cantar con una melodiosa voz.

─ A los franceses les encanta morir por amor─, el corazón de Yuuri dio un brinco al escucharlo.

  
─ Les encanta batirse en duelo…─ cantó Victor, mientras todos los presentes estaban admirándolo sin moverse ni un milímetro y sin soltar un sonido, como si el más pequeño ruido pudiera asustarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

  
─ Pero yo prefiero a un hombre que le guste vivir y regalar joyas… costosas ─ después de estas palabras la banda comenzó a tocar al ritmo de jazz y el columpio descendió más rápido dando vueltas alrededor de la pista, Victor se sostuvo con una mano y se inclinó hacia atrás, todos los hombres comenzaron a vitorear y alzar las manos como para poder alcanzarlo, por fin bajo y siguió cantando.

  
─ Un beso en la mano puede ser muy continental pero los diamantes son mis mejores amigos ─ las “Diamond Dogs” en la esquina hacían de coristas ya que en esos momentos muy pocos les prestaban atención pues Victor era lo único que importaba para los asistentes.

  
Yuuri vio como todos los hombres en la pista se empujaban unos a otros para poder acercarse al hermoso hombre, el cual estaba rodeado de bailarines protegiéndolo, entre ellos Yuuri reconoció a Otabek.

  
─ Un beso en la mano puede ser esplendido, pero no paga la renta de tu humilde apartamento ni alimenta a tu gatito ─ Victor cantaba y bailaba sensualmente mientras todos los hombres ahí reunidos caían bajo sus encantos. Muchos sacaban billetes y los extendían en el aire para que Victor pudiera tomarlos, pero este los ignoraba mientras pasaba danzando entre ellos.

  
─Los hombres se vuelven fríos y las mujeres envejecen, pero los diamantes cortados en cuadro o como peras nunca pierden su forma ─ al cantar esas líneas, los bailarines lo elevaron en sus hombros al tiempo que a lo lejos un joven le extendió un collar de diamantes y Victor lo tomó encantado.

  
La mayor parte de su presentación se desarrolló así, Victor siendo perseguido alrededor de la pista mientras cantaba lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas costosas, al tiempo que la mayoría de los asistentes trataban de llamar su atención. Yuuri atestiguó como un pobre diablo le extendió un ramo de rosas el cual Victor aventó ofendido empujo al tipo al suelo y subiendo sobre él, mientras le cantaba al oído “Ya que vivimos en un mundo material, yo soy un chico material” sonriendo complacido, Victor se levantó dejando al tipo tirado en el suelo en estado de shock y le lanzó un beso de despedida mientras incitaba al público para que trataran de alcanzarlo.

  
Mientras Victor deleitaba a la audiencia Yuuri trataba de poner atención a sus acompañantes quienes hablaban a mil por hora, sin embargo, Yuuri no podía quitar la vista del hermoso hombre en la pista.

  
Los bohemios repasaban el plan de esa noche.

  
Al parecer, Phichit hablaría con Yakov y Yuuri podría tener una charla privada con Victor en donde le recitaría su poesía y lo convencería para que lo aceptaran como el nuevo escritor del show. Lo que Yuuri no sabía era que Phichit realmente distraería a Yakov en lo que el japonés entraba de contrabando a las habitaciones de Victor.

  
Sin embargo, los bohemios enfrascados en su plan, no contemplaron que esa misma noche Yakov había organizado un encuentro privado entre su mayor estrella y el inversionista, un apuesto joven canadiense que se hacía llamar “El Duque” y que acompañado de Yakov se encontraba en ese mismo momento deleitándose con la belleza y sensualidad de Victor en la mesa contigua a la de ellos.


End file.
